My little raindrop
by Jin Hatake
Summary: Four years after the seven year skip, Juvia left the guild only telling Makarov and her best friend Kitsuna. Now four years later she has returned. But who is this little girl with her? And why is she calling Juvia "Mommy"? Well your just going to have to read and find out. :)
1. Prologue

Me: This is my third Fairytail story :). I don't own any of the characters except Kitsuna

Kits: If she did she would definetly have all of her favorite pairings together!

Me:-glaring at Kits- Thank you Kits. Anyways please read and review!

* * *

_Prologue_

Juvia stood in her bathroom not sure whether to be happy or scared. In her hand she held a white stick with a pink plus. "Juvia...is going to be a mommy" she whispered to herself. Happy tears fell from her eyes.

Wiping the tears away Juvia quickly got dressed and ran out her door, running to the guild. She stopped outside the guild doors and caught her breath. She seemed to be contemplating something when she shook her head and opened the doors.

Inside was the same a usual. There were was fighting and people drinking and laughing. Juvia looked around looking for her beloved. She beamed when she saw him at the bar without his shirt.

She was about to go over to him when something stopped her in her tracks. It was fear...she was actually afraid to go near him. She was afraid of what he might think if she told him her news. Juvia shook her head of the negative thoughts and put on a smile.

She walked up to the bar and sat down, smiling at Mirajane. "Good morning Juvia" Mirajane said smiling back at her. "Good morning Mira-san, Good morning Gray-sama" Juvia said. Gray didn't say anything.

'Juvia should have known...' she thought, standing up. "Please excuse Juvia for a second Mira-san, Juvia has to go ask master a question" Juvia said, smiling once more at Mirajane and heading up to the masters office. Before she could knock on the door she heard the masters voice. "Come in Juvia" he said.

Juvia took a deep breath and entered the room. "Good morning master, Juvia wishes to ask you a question" Juvia said, giving the master a fake smile. Makarov gave her a curious look. "What is it my dear child?" he asked.

Juvia took a deep breath again. "Juvia wishes to take a leave of absence for a while" she said. Makarov's eyes shot up in surprise. "Might I ask why?" he asked. He couldn't believe that Juvia, one of the happiest people he's ever known, would want to leave.

"S-something...has come up for Juvia" Juvia said, looking at the ground. Makarov sighed and gave Juvia his stern eyes even though she couldn't tell. "Your not telling me the truth" he said. Juvia flinched but didn't look up.

"Juvia...is pregnant master"she said quietly. Makarov looked at Juvia shocked. " Who is the father?" he asked. Juvia shook her head as if saying she doesn't want to explain. Makarov sighed again.

"Alright I won't remove your mark but I'll let you leave until you are ready to come back" he said looking at Juvia with fatherly eyes. Juvia smiled softly and hugged him. "Thank you master" she whispered. "Be safe my child and come back soon" Makarov said, hugging Juvia back.

Juvia let go of Makarov and nodded. "I promise"she said leaving the room. Makarov sighed as he watched her go. It saddened him to see one of his children leave. Outside the office Juvia felt like she could cry.

She composed herself and walked back downstairs and sat at the bar. She noticed that Gray had left to go sit with Natsu and everyone. "Mira may Juvia have some orange juice please?" she asked, looking at the oldest take over mage. Mirajane nodded and poured Juvia her drink. "Are you okay Juvia? You seem different today?" Juvia's closest friend ,besides Gajeel, Kitsuna asked, walking up to the bar.

Juvia turned around to smile at the fire mage. Kitsuna was a cute seventeen year old girl with fired red hair that had orange streaks. She had orange eyes that had a yellow glint in them when her mood changed suddenly. "Juvia is fine, just a little tired she guesses" she said.

Kitsuna gave her a look telling her she didn't believe her. "Juvia is fine she promises Kits" Juvia said waving her hands in front of her face. She took a sip of her orange juice avoiding eye contact with Kitsuna.

Kitsuna kept looking at her, causing Juvia to sigh. "Let's go somewhere so no one can hear" Kitsuna said going to the kitchen. Juvia said nothing and followed her friend. Unknown to them a certain ice mage was watching them. He was confused as to why Juvia was acting so strangely.

A few minutes past before Juvia and Kitsuna came out of the kitchen. Kitsuna looked like she was about ready to cry and kill someone. "Well should go, bye Kits" Juvia said. Kitsuna hugged Juvia and whispered something in her ear. Juvia smiled and nodded before letting go of the fire mage and leaving the guild.

Kitsuna watched as Juvia left the guild and held back her tears. She had sworn to Juvia that she would not cry. She was so sad to see one of her best friends leave though. To say she was surprised about what she had learned from Juvia was an understatement, she was completely shocked. Poor Juvia had almost burst into tears when she told Kitsuna what had happened.

Juvia had asked Kitsuna not to tell anyone one, especially their other good friend Gajeel, who treated Juvia and Kitsuna like little sisters. At first Kitsuna was confused about it but then understood. If Gajeel had found out he would had gone on a rampage. 'Not like he isn't going to anyways' Kitsuna thought sitting down at the bar. She sighed and put her head down on the bar.

Juvia sighed as she laid on her bed. She had just finished packing up the last of her gray dolls, she was leaving them here for Kitsuna to take care of them. She had packed her clothes and put the suit case by the door so that she could just grab it and go in the morning. Juvia was so glade Gajeel was on a mission with Pantherlily.

She didn't want to have to answer his questions because she knew she wouldn't be able to lie. 'Juvia is so sorry Gajeel, Kits' Juvia thought rolling onto her side away from the window and falling asleep with silent tears rolling down her face.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hey again everyone! Thanks for liking my story so far! Because of you awesome people I was able to get this chapter done today

Kits: I want to do the disclaimer!

Me: Um okay? Go right ahead...

Kits: Yes! Jin does not own fairy tail in anyway, if she did well

Me:-covers Kitsuna's mouth- Okay that's enough of that! please read and review

Kits:-moves my hand away- Also be warned SOME characters might be out of character!

* * *

Chapter One: The return

Juvia sighed as she looked out the train window. Lying next to her with her head on Juvia's lap was a little girl, who looked no more then three. She had blue hair like Juvia but more wavy. "Are you sure you want to do this Juvia?" a man with whit hair asked looking at the water mage.

Juvia nodded, turning her head to look at the man. "Juvia is sure Lyon" She said running her hand through the little girl's hair. "Juvia made a promise" she said. Lyon sighed and nodded. After four years he still couldn't believe at how fast she can get from happy to serious or sad to serious in this case.

"I understand that, but are you sure your ready?" he asked. Juvia knew he wasn't talking about seeing everyone again. Lyon had agreed to travel with Juvia until they had gotten to their destination. Juvia remained silent until the train came to a stop. The sleeping little girl stirred and opened her dark blue eyes. "Mommy? Where are we?" the little girl asked, looking around curiously.

Juvia smiled down at the little girl. "We are in Magnolia honey" she said. One step closer to being home she said silently to herself. Lyon stood up and offered Juvia his hand. Juvia smiled at him and took it, turning around to pick her daughter up.

"Is uncle Lyon coming too?" the little girl asked. Juvia looked at Lyon and smiled. "Yes but he won't be staying with us" she said, walking out of the compartment with Lyon in tow. The little girl frowned, looking at her "uncle".

"Why not?" she asked. Juvia giggled quietly to herself as they got off the train. "Because sweetie he has his own family to get back to" Juvia said, once they were standing in the train station. Lyon smile apologetically and ruffled the three year old's hair.

The little girl huffed and swatted the man's hand away. Juvia smiled a little at their interaction. "Well let's go" Lyon said, grabbing their bags from the train man and going towards the exit. Juvia nodded and started walking while carrying her daughter.

~Fairy tail~

It was the same as usual in the number one guild of fiore. Fights were going on and people were drinking and laughing. "Mira may I have some more lemon aid please?" Kitsuna asked looking at the white haired girl. Mirajane nodded and refilled Kitsuna's glass.

Kitsuna smiled and went back to reading the letter she had received from Juvia a few days ago. She had gotten here earlier than usual because of a nightmare she had. Kitsuna shook her head and focused on the letter before her.

_Dear Kitsuna,_

_Hello Kits, How are you? It's been a while since Juvia had sent her last letter hasn't it? Juvia is sorry, she has been so busy lately. Well anyways Juvia is fine so please don't worry. Everyone here at Lyon's guild takes good care of Juvia's daughter and Juvia. _

_ No Juvia still won't tell you her name you'll just have to wait. Juvia has a surprise for you showing up in a few days so be prepared! Also how is Gajeel doing? Is he still mad at Juvia?_

_ Actually Juvia probably already know's the answer to that one. Juvia hopes that he will ever forgive Juvia. How is everyone else in the guild? Juvia knows there hasn't been any new couples yet because there has been no letter's sent to Lyon's guild. Sorry to make this letter short but Juvia will talk to you again soon._

_ Sincerely, Juvia_

Kitsuna had asked Juvia in every letter what her daughter's name was but Juvia would not tell her. She had also been wondering what this surprise was too. Just the guild doors opened and a man and a woman holding a child came in. "Oh Lyon what a pleasant surprise. Who is this woman your with?" Kitsuna asked looking at the two adults.

The woman smiled at Kitsuna, which she recognized right away. "Juvia? Is that really you?" she asked quietly so no one could really hear. Juvia smiled again and handed her daughter to Lyon and hugged her best friend. "It is so good to see you again" Juvia said.

Kitsuna nodded and hugged Juvia back. "It's been four years since you left" Kitsuna said finally letting the tears fall. She had been holding these tears back for so long. "Juvia know's and she is sorry" Juvia said, pulling away from Kitsuna so that she could look Kitsuna in the eyes.

"Juvia needs to talk to the master, is he here?" she asked. Kitsuna nodded,wiping the tears away. "I'm guessing this is the surprise you were talking about?" she asked. Juvia smiled once more and nodded.

"Juvia will be right back, can you and Lyon keep and eye on her?" Juvia asked pointing to her daughter. Kitsuna nodded and went towards the little girl. "Hey there little one, I'm Kitsuna but you can call me Aunt Kits, I'm one of your mommy's best friends" Kitsuna said looking at the little girl in Lyon's arm's. Juvia looked at Lyon, who nodded, and went upstairs to the masters office.

"mommy told me so much about you she said you had really pretty hair and eyes" the little girl said. Kitsuna smiled at the young girl. "Did she? Do you mind telling me your name?" she asked. She was dying to know why Juvia wouldn't tell her. "My name is Amelia Frost Loxar" the little girl said.

Kitsuna grinned at this. "That is a beautiful name" she said. Amelia smiled back at her and Kitsuna could have sworn tears almost came back into her eyes. She had a combination of Juvia's smile and his smile.

"Uncle Lyon I want to sit down" Amelia said looking at the man holing her. Lyon nodded at put her down. "So Lyon what made you want to come here with them?" Kitsuna asked, sitting back down in her seat. Lyon sighed and sat down also.

Mirajane came over smiling at them. "And who might this little cutie be?" she asked. "I'm Amelia" Amelia said smiling at Mirajane. Mirajane looked at her in utter shock. The smile was so familiar to her. "Would you like anything to drink Amelia?" she asked smiling again.

"May I have some milk?" Amelia asked. Mirajane smiled and turned to the white haired ice mage. "How about you Lyon?" she asked. Lyon shook is head.

"No thanks" he said smiling slightly at her. Mirajane nodded and went to go get Amelia's milk. "I wonder how long it will take anyone to realize if the woman was Juvia" Kitsuna whispered. Lyon nodded and agreement.

Juvia walked to the masters office and knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice said on the other side. Juvia opened the door and entered. "Hello master its been a while" Juvia said.

Makarov looked up and stared at Juvia, then smiled. She had grown her hair out again. Her clothes had changed too. She wore a short sleeved shirt with skinny jeans. "Hello my child it is very good to see you" he said.

Juvia smiled and sat down in a chair. "Its good to be back master, Juvia has missed being home" Juvia said. Makarov nodded and inspected the young woman as if looking for anymore changed.

"Well why don't we catch up until you are ready for everyone to know you are here" he said smiling. Juvia nodded and began to tell him about her life for the past four years. "Sounds like you had a good four years and Lamia scale has taken good care of you and your child" Makarov said. Suddenly a crash came from downstairs.

"Seems like nothing's changed" Juvia said, softly smiling. Makarov sighed and nodded. "Let's go see what's happening " he said, hopping off his desk. Juvia nodded and followed Makarov out of the office just in time to hear a familiar voice shout. "Where is she? I know she is here! I can smell her!" the voice shouted.

Juvia froze in fear. Not because of who it was but because of what she knew she had to do. Makarov looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Gajeel! Lower your voice!" she heard Kitsuna yell. There came a low growl in response. "Tell me where she is Kits" Gajeel growled.

Juvia peeked over the balcony to see Kitsuna and Lyon standing in front of Amelia as if shielding her. "I don't know who you are talking about" Kitsuna said. Gajeel growled again. "Don't give me that shit Kitsuna!" he said, coming closer to her.

Kitsuna stood strong in front of Amelia. Gajeel froze when he felt a pair of arm's wrap around him. "Gajeel Juvia beg's of you please don't scare her daughter anymore" the voice said. "Juvia..." Gajeel said, turning his head to stare at the blue haired woman.


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Finally I am able to updated again! I'm sorry it took so long I have been sick lately and I couldn't really do anything.

Kits: Then when she tried to update last night it wouldn't let her!

Me: Thank you Kits...Anyways thank you all for liking my story so far it really means a lot to me :)

Kits: Jin doesn't own any of the character except Amelia and Me! please read and review!

* * *

Chapter two: the confrontation

"Juvia?!" everyone cried, seeing Juvia hug Gajeel. Juvia ignored them focusing on the iron dragon slayer. "Juvia is sorry if she hurt you with her sudden departure, but Juvia thought it was for the best to protect her baby "she said. Tears began to roll down Juvia's pale face.

Gajeel sighed and turned fully to face the water mage. "You should have let me know, why make Kits keep it a secret?" he asked quietly. By this time a crowd had gathered around them, all hoping to hear the reason why she didn't want anyone to know. "Juvia knew you would have been mad, she knew you would have gone on a rampage" Juvia said, letting go of Gajeel.

Gajeel growled low in his throat. "You didn't think I would have been angrier when I just suddenly found you gone?" he asked. Juvia remained silent. Of course she knew he would have been angry but it was her decision.

"Juvia is sorry" she said quietly, looking at the ground. Tears fell to the floor. "Mommy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Juvia heard Amelia ask. Gajeel turned around to see Kitsuna holding onto a little girl who looked exactly like Juvia.

"So that's your daughter?" he asked, looking back towards Juvia. Juvia nodded still not looking up. "You meanie head why did you make mommy cry!" Amelia yelled from behind Gajeel. Gajeel sighed and patted Juvia's head. "I'm still mad, But at least you came back" he said, giving Juvia a smile when she looked up.

Juvia smiled back at him then turned towards her daughter, who was fighting to get out of Kitsuna's grasp. "It's okay Kits you can let her go" she said. Kitsuna nodded and let go of the little girl, watching her run to her mom. Juvia bent down and held her arms out for the three year old. "Mama wants you to meet someone "she said picking her daughter up.

"Amelia this is mama's other best friend Gajeel, can you say hi to uncle Gajeel?" Juvia asked, looking at her daughter. Amelia stared at Gajeel for a minute or two, and then smiled. "Hi uncle Gajeel" she said. Gajeel's eyes widened a bit but then he smiled.

"Hey squirt" he said ruffling the little girls head. The little girl huffed in protest. "No don't pull an Uncle Lyon!" she cried, putting her hands over her head. "Hey, what do you mean "Don't pull an Uncle Lyon"?" Lyon asked, coming to stand next to Gajeel.

Juvia giggled and put Amelia down. "Amelia, mama is going to sit down, do you want to play with Uncle Lyon outside?" she asked, looking at her daughter. Amelia nodded and looked at her uncle. Lyon smiled and picked the little girl up, going outside.

Juvia smiled and watched Lyon leave with her daughter, then turned to Makarov. "We'll finish talking later" he said, smiling and going back to his office. Juvia nodded and sat at the bar. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. "I can already guess who your daughters daddy is" Mirajane said, smiling at Juvia. Juvia gave her a small smile.

"May Juvia have a drink please?" she asked. Mirajane nodded and got Juvia a drink. "So explain" Gajeel said, sitting next to Juvia. Kitsuna sat on the other side of her. Juvia looked at him and shook her head. "Juvia knows everyone has figured out who Amelia's father is but please don't ask Juvia any questions about it" Juvia said.

"Okay Juvia, but don't you think they should know the truth?" Kitsuna asked, leaning on her hands. Before Juvia could answer the guild doors flew open and Natsu and his team walked in. "Hey everyone we're back" Natsu called, grinning as usual. Lucy stood next to him shook her head.

"Why is everyone so silent? And gathered by the bar?" Lucy asked. Everyone moved out of the way to show Juvia with a frightened look on her face. She knew she had to face him eventually but now was not the right time. She didn't think she could handle it.

"Juvia!" Lucy, Wendy, and Erza cried, running to Juvia and hugging her. Juvia froze in shock. "H-Hi Lucy, Wendy, Erza..."she said, hugging the three girls back as best she could. She was shocked because she never really was close to these three, but then she remembered that this was Fairy Tail and everyone was family no matter what.

Lucy giggled. "What no love rival?" she asked, letting go and looking Juvia in the eyes. Juvia looked back and shook her head. "Four years has Juvia that you are not love rival" she said.

Lucy looked at her confused. "Juvia, you have to tell us why you left" Erza said, staring at Juvia. Juvia looked at her with wide eyes and saw Gray, Natsu and Happy behind her. Kitsuna was about to open her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw Lyon come in with a sleeping Amelia. "Did I come in at the wrong time?" Lyon asked.

Everyone turned around with wide eyes. Gray looked the most surprised though. "Oh Lyon! Are you here with Juvia?" Wendy asked. Lyon nodded and shifted Amelia in his arms. "So who is the little girl" Natsu asked.

Juvia sighed and stood up. "She would be Juvia's daughter Amelia" She said taking Amelia from Lyon. "What?!" Team Natsu asked in shock. Juvia was a little taken a back from hearing Gray's voice.

Lyon sighed and put a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "Why don't you take Amelia home" he said, not taking his eyes off Gray. Juvia nodded and turned towards the girls surrounding her. "Juvia moved back into Fairy hills" she said, smiling at the girls.

Kitsuna smiled at Juvia. "Well let's go!" she said. Juvia looked at Kitsuna confused. "Well we have some catching up to do, so we are all going with" Erza said smiling. Juvia stared at the girls. Lucy, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Mirajane, Erza, Kitsuna, and Lisanna all smiled at her.

Juvia slowly smile and nodded."We'll be back later" she said. Kitsuna grinned and started pushing Juvia towards the doors. She knew Juvia was probably uncomfortable being around Gray. Gajeel nodded and shooed the girls away.

Once all the girls were gone Gray turned to Lyon. "Aren't you staying too?" he asked. Lyon looked at Gray surprised. "I have my own family to get back to" he said. "But isn't she your daughter too?" Gray asked. "Of course not, Juvia was already pregnant when I brought her to Lamia Scale" Lyon said.

"Just because she was pregnant when you brought her doesn't mean you couldn't have gotten her pregnant beforehand" Gray said. Lyon shook his head. "Amelia isn't my child she is…" Lyon cut off and shook his head one more time. "Anyway I need to get going, I want to be home by tomorrow" he said, walking towards the doors.

Gray grabbed his shoulder. "She is what, Lyon?" he asked. Lyon glanced at the other ice mage. "I can't tell you" he said. Gray growled and put more pressure on Lyon's shoulder. "Why the hell not?" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Maybe because she didn't want you to know Gray" Lyon said, turning to face Gray. Gray stared at Lyon surprised. Why wouldn't Juvia want him to know? Gray didn't understand. "Why do you even care, you were the one always saying she wouldn't leave you alone" Gajeel said, standing up.

He was getting tired of the damn strippers yelling. Gray looked at Gajeel but remained silent. "Well I'll be leaving now; you guys can settle this yourselves. Tell Juvia I'll see her again" Lyon said, leaving the guild. Gray didn't seem to have heard him.

"Don't you want to know who the father is?" he asked, still looking at Gajeel. "I already know who it is" Gajeel said, folding his arms over his chest. "Who is it?" Natsu asked, looking at Gajeel also. The iron dragon slayer looked at him like he was stupid and shook his head. "If Juvia wanted people to know then she would have said who the father was" he said.

~Fairy hills~

"So Juvia, let's hear the story" Cana said, when they got to Juvia's new room. Juvia sighed, tucking her daughter in. "It's a long story and there are some things Juvia wishes to leave out" Juvia said, turning towards her friends. All of the girls nodded in agreement. Juvia led the out of her daughters' room so that they didn't disturb her sleep.

Sighing again Juvia sat on the floor. She had to remember to go shopping for something's for the room. "First of all Juvia is sorry for leaving and putting so much on you Kits" she said. Kitsuna shook her head. "Why did you leave?" Lucy asked.

Juvia looked at Lucy and gave her a small smile. "Because Juvia was pregnant, she knew it would be dangerous because of how rowdy the guild is and because of all the job requests that Juvia would have had to take to earn money" she said. Everyone nodded in understanding. "Well when Juvia left she didn't know where she was going to go, she had no family or hometown, so Juvia just wondered for a while until she ran into Lyon while he was out on a job" Juvia said.

The girls looked at Juvia as if telling her to go on. "Well Juvia told him about her condition and he took Juvia to his guild. Everyone was very nice to Juvia, Juvia actually lived with Sherry for a while and helped around the guild, it was actually Ooba who helped me with Amelia's birth" Juvia said, smiling. The girls looked at her in awe. "But Juvia why didn't you tell anyone about Amelia's father" Wendy asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Juvia frowned a little.

"Juvia…Juvia was scared about what he would think, she thought it best for him not to know" she said. Kitsuna gave Juvia a sympathizing look. "Juvia will be right back, she is going to check on Amelia" Juvia said, standing up and going to her daughters' room.

Juvia opened the door and found Amelia's room empty. "Amelia!" she cried, running into the room. "What's wrong?" Kitsuna asked, coming into the room with all the girls. They gasped in shock when they didn't see the three year old.

Juvia was frantic, her daughter was missing and she didn't know where she had gone. "Amelia!" she cried again, running out of fairy hills. "Juvia wait!" Kitsuna yelled, running after her best friend. All the girls ran after the two best friends, calling for Amelia

~Fairy Tail~

Gray sighed and took a sip of his water. Something had been bugging him for a while now and he didn't know why. "Man it's so boring!" Natsu whined, banging his head on the bar. "Stop complaining fire-brain" Gray said, turning to the fire dragon slayer. Natsu growled and turned to Gray, holding his fist up. "You want to go ice-princess?" he challenged, just say the guild doors opened.

All the men turned around to see Juvia looking terrified. "Oi Juvia, what's wrong?" Gajeel asked, looking at the scared water mage. "Amelia is gone" she said, tears running down her face. Almost all at once the guys got up.

"Boys we have a little girl to find!" Makarov said, standing on the railing. The men nodded and ran out of the guild. Juvia was about to follow when someone grabbed her shoulder. "We'll find her Juvia" she heard Gray say. Juvia froze a little but nodded. He was the last person she expected to tell her that.

"Juvia knows" she said, looking at Gray. Gray smiled at her and left the guild. Juvia followed him, calling for her daughter. "Amelia!" Everyone called all over town.

~Amelia~

Amelia ran as fast as she could, looking around. She had woken up and heard her mom talking to her friends about her dad. She wanted to know who he was so she snuck out the window. Amelia stopped by the river bank and sat down, burying her head in her knees.

"Amelia!" a soft voice called from behind her. Amelia shot her head up and looked behind her to see her mom and a man she didn't know. "Mommy!" she cried, running to Juvia. Juvia bent down and hugged her daughter.

"Don't ever disappear like that again, Juvia was so worried" she said Amelia sniffed and nodded. "I'm sorry mommy. I just wanted to know who my daddy was" she said Juvia stiffened up. "Oh baby girl, mama will tell you about him one day" she said, picking her daughter up. Amelia nodded although a little confused.

"Juvia! Gray! Did you find her?" Kitsuna called from behind them. Juvia turned around and nodded. "Yeah we found her" Gray said. Kitsuna smiled when she saw the three year old in Juvia's arms. "What a relief, come on there is a surprise waiting for you back at the guild" she said. Juvia smiled and nodded. "Mommy's going to introduce you to her family" she said. Amelia smiled as they walked back to the guild but didn't take her eyes off the shirtless man.

Juvia looked at Amelia and saw her staring at Gray. "Amelia this is Gray. He is a part of Mama's family. Can you say hi to Uncle Gray?" she said, smiling a little. Amelia kept staring at Gray. "Hi Uncle Gray" she said, slowly.

She didn't like the way it sounded but shrugged it off. "Hey there" Gray said. He didn't know why but he did not want to be called Uncle by Juvia's daughter. "Your Mama is so mean she kept you all to herself for four years" Kitsuna said, butting into the conversation. Juvia flinched a little at Kitsuna's words.

"Juvia said sorry" she said, giggling. Amelia looked at her Aunt Kits then looked at her mom and giggled. "You guys are funny!" she said. Gray watched the three girls interact and smiled a little. "Oh shoot! Come on we have to hurry and get to the guild!" Kitsuna said, grabbing Juvia's free hand and running. Gray shook his head at Kitsuna's childishness and ran after them.


End file.
